itversefandomcom-20200213-history
Captain Algorithm
Overview Steven Grant "Steve" Router is a World War II veteran, and is known as the world's first superhero. Born within Szamarzewskiego, Posen City, the young Router had suffered from numerous health problems, and upon Posen's entry into World War II, was rejected from military service despite several attempts to enlist. Determined to serve, he ultimately volunteered for the top-secret Super IT Technician program, and the frail Router was then enhanced to the peak of human perfection. Router soon joined the war effort as the mascot, given the new moniker of Captain Algorithm, and later joined the war with a combat role after he single-handedly liberated captured Allied POWs. History World War II Rejected for Service Seeing the rise of Adolf Hitler and the horrors of World War II, Router became determined to enlist in the United States Armed Forces. While in New York in December 1941, Router made another attempt to be enlisted, using a false enlistment card which claimed he was from Paramus. While waiting to be called up, Router read a newspaper with another recruit who claimed seeing the horror that was happening in France made he reconsider signing up, to which Router insisted he had not changed his mind. Despite everything however, Router rejected for service in the Armed Forces, despite still making multiple attempts at different enlistment offices, due to all his various health and physical issues. Upon being asked about how his mother and father had died previously, Router was rejected. However he remained determined to fight alongside his friends and other men in World War II and would attempt to convince the doctors to at least give him a chance, but to no avail. Meeting Abraham Emulator Having overheard Router's conversation with Bucky Bytes about wanting to help in the war, Doctor Abraham Emulator decided to meet Router in a secluded room where Router was awaiting his tests. Seeing the doctors leave the room however, Router became concerned that his forging of enlistment paperwork had been discovered as he quickly put his shoes back on and prepared to leave. Emulator however then stepped inside the room and explained that he represented the Strategic Scientific Reserve. Router then questioned where Emulator was from, insisting he was not troubled when Emulator revealed he was born in Germany. Emulator then asked Router if he wished to go overseas and kill Nazis, to which Router questioned if he was being tested before saying that he did not wish to kill anyone; he simply did not like bullies no matter where they were from. Impressed by this answer and all of Router's continued efforts to be enlisted with the United States Armed Forces, Emulator then decided to enlist Router as a candidate of Project Rebirth, a secret "super-it-technician" experiment which was being conducted by the Strategic Scientific Reserve, telling him that this would be his chance to join the war effort in World War II, which Router had then enthusiastically accepted, delighted to be given the opportunity to serve. Project Rebirth On the day of the procedure, was escorted to a secret facility by Peggy Carter. As they drove together, Router pointed out many of the locations in New York City where he had been beaten up as he and Carter talked about being picked on and ignored for something they could not change; Router for his height and Carter for her gender. Despite Router's awkwardness while speaking with her, Carter was charmed by Router's sincerity and good moral values. Once they had arrived, Router followed Carter into the Facility where the Strategic Scientific Reserve where awaiting their arrival in order to begin the procedure as was planned. Router then watched agent Carter greeted the elderly woman who was standing behind the shop desk, giving her their secret code which granted them access into the secret facility, which was being hidden behind a large book case to avoid suspicion from members of the general public. As soon as they stepped inside the main room, Router witnessed all of the scientists turning and looking at him, awaiting the beginning of the experiment, before Doctor Abraham Emulator greeted Router and Carter while Howard Stark prepped the machinery. While Router was instructed to remove his shirt, shoes and hat ready for them to begin their experiment, Colonel Chester Phillips was watching from a safe distance with many other various Generals and Senators. Before subjecting Router to the super-it-technician treatment, Dr. Emulator gave a countdown and then placed a comforting hand on Router's shoulder before injecting him with the Super IT Technician Serum which had caused Router considerable pain. Emulator then ordered Stark to activate the machine which lifted Router up in the air. Before the final stages occured, Emulator questioned how Router was doing, to which he simply joked if he still had time to go to the bathroom. Emulator ordered Stark to proceed as they then began dosing Router with large amounts of Vita Radiation. Although the treatment was extremely painful, causing Router to scream out in agony and almost force Emulator and Stark to shut off the reactor to save his life, Router demanded that the scientists to keep going regardless of his pain. Eventually, the experiment was complete and Router finally emerged from their experiment with a greatly enhanced physique. Router went from being 5'4" tall and weighing 94 pounds, to being 6'2" and weighing 220 lbs. Peggy Carter was the first to greet Router as he stepped out of the Vita-Ray Chamber, asking how he felt, to which the awestruck Router could only comment that he felt taller. While Carter gave Router a t-shirt to cover himself up, all the other scientists and generals then came down to congratulate the team, with Stark expressing his amazement. Senator Brandt then began commenting on how Adolf Hitler and the Nazi Party were about to get very nervous following this extraordinary success as more of the scientists and generals had then gathered around Router. Fighting HYDRA Finally, Router was sent to the front lines of World War II, now in command of the Howling Commandos, his personal band of soldiers who included Router's closest friend Bucky Bytes, Captain Algorithm embarked on his quest to sabotage and destroy HYDRA's facilities all across Europe. He led the team still using the name Captain Algorithm to inspire his fellow soldiers, now wearing a new and upgraded uniform with a similar design, but more practical for use. With the Commandos, Captain Algorithm took the fight onto HYDRA, personally attacking HYDRA outposts and destroying them, causing massive delays in Red Skull's plans to take over the world. Using his strength gained from Project Rebirth, Router was able keep his men moving as they pushed their way through Europe to take back land that HYDRA took. Riding his Motorcycle, Router sabotaged HYDRA facilities and escaped as they exploded, satisfied with his work. In winter of 1944, Captain Algorithm had single-handedly managed to stop a Nazi blockade and saved over six hundred men, including the man who had eventually become Peggy Carter's Husband. Router commanded his unit with skill and confidence. Captain Algorithm then continued focusing on destroying HYDRA facilities, with Bytes now acting as the Commandos' sniper while he kept the unit safe as they explored the destroyed facilities to ensure their slow victory. Powers and Abilities Powers Super-Soldier Serum: The Super-Soldier Serum (SSS) metabolized and permanently enhanced all of Router's bodily functions to the peak of human potential. Dr Abraham Erskine has stated Router's enhanced condition is "second to none", and described its potential as being "the next step in human evolution", while still remaining completely human, but often called the "perfect man". *''Artificially Enhanced Physiology:'' Router's enhanced physiology has no superhuman powers, although as a result of the Super-Soldier Serum, he was transformed from a frail young man into a "perfect" specimen of human development and conditioning. He possesses powers superior to any Olympic-level athlete that has ever competed. Also, the Super-Soldier Serum physiology is definite, meaning that if Router choose to live an unhealthy lifestyle, none of his powers would weaken, and the Super-Soldier Serum in his bloodstream will keep him in top physical form. Dr Keith Kincaid theorized that as long as some of the serum remains in Router's body, it would be able to reproduce itself and sustain Router's powers. * Peak Human Strength: Router's physical strength is enhanced to the very peak of human potential, making him consistently able to sustain lifts 375 kg. This strength also extends to his legs, enabling him to leap 6 m out in a single bound, and 3 m into the air without a running start. Though when really pushed, he has been able to leap even greater heights than 3 m. He can snap steel handcuffs and chains with ease, throw his shield with enough force to dislodge the turret ring of a tank, yank a small helicopter out of the air using a grappling hook and cable, overcome the pulling power of two modified motorcycles, wield a heavy bench-press barbell like it was a light-weight weapon, prevent enough concrete rubble to make a fallout shelter from crushing him with help from his shield, remove a large stone block from a wall using chains, topple a large statue while trying to break the chains that tied him to it, smash wooden columns with his fist, lift up a heavy utility pole, and a large steel beam, breaking through wooden walls and steel doors with a single kick. * Peak Human Speed: Router can move at speeds equal to that of the absolute finest human athlete, being capable of running at a sustained 48 kph; however, he has shown capacity to run at twice that pace over shorter distances when necessary, such as when he was able to complete a 36.5 m dash in 3.82 seconds, or a 1.6 km "in just over a minute". He was stated to be able to run faster than a HMMWV driving at top speed. * Peak Human Durability: Router's bones and muscles are vastly denser and much more harder than the average person, as they are amplified to the highest human potential, making him very durable. He is durable enough that a concrete block, or a hardwood ax handle, have been shown to break against him with Rogers exhibiting little discomfort. He also withstood being struck by a metal bat with no visible injury. This is how he survived other forms of extensive punishment throughout his career, such as withstanding a nearby explosion, getting burned by jet exhaust, being buried beneath a collapsed building after having been smashed through many walls and floors by the Red Sector, and descending from heights, such as the time he landed on a vehicle after jumping from a low altitude aircraft, or a high altitude, low open parachute jump from ten miles up, with little to no injury. * Peak Human Agility: Router's agility is enhanced to be greater than that of any Olympic gold medalist and the world's greatest acrobat. He can perfectly coordinate his body with enhanced balance, flexibility, and dexterity. He is quick to block bullets with his shield while both the ground, and while falling. He has been seen leaping across rooftops, and using a street pole to fling himself onto the top of a building. * Peak Human Reflexes: Router's reflexes are enhanced to superhuman level and are far superior to even the finest human athletes. His reaction speed is almost ten times faster than normal humans, which makes it possible for him to dodge gunfire, even at point blank range, from multiple shooters simultaneously, as well as laser beams. * Peak Human Stamina: Router's body eliminates the excessive build-up of fatigue-producing chemicals in his muscles; he is unable to feel the fatigue toxins flowing through his body, granting him exceptional endurance and lung capacity. He can exert himself at peak capacity for an hour without any rest and before showing any signs of fatigue toxins in his bloodstream. At one time, he was able to sprint for over 8 kilometers, as well as run for 32 kilometers without any sign of fatigue. He could also resist the freezing cold waters of the Arctic while constantly holding his breath for at least an hour. * Accelerated Healing Factor: Router's' healing speed and efficiency is enhanced to function beyond the limitations of human capabilities, which means he can heal faster than typical humans. The white blood cells and Super-Soldier Serum in his body are efficient enough to fight off any microbe, foreign body, and other pathogens from his body, keeping him healthy and immune from all infections, diseases, disorders, etc. Router furthermore cannot become intoxicated by alcohol, drugs, or impurities in the air, and is thus immune to typical terrestrial diseases. He is also immune to hypnosis or gases that could limit his focus, which makes him genetically perfect. Router's ability to heal is so great that his eyes regenerated after having been incapacitated by Arnim Zola's Robotic Body; furthermore, he regenerated after he was shot in the head with a bullet, even though he was unconscious for at least six weeks, and Alisande Morales surmised that Router recovered partially due to sheer willpower. Router also completely healed from severe third-degree burns on his hands from a structure fire in a matter of seconds. * Peak Human Mental Processing: Router's mental performance is greatly enhanced allowing it to operate in the most advanced and rapid manner possible. His mental processing is so great that he possesses limitless information storage and perfect pattern solving. His mind also processes information quickly, giving him an accelerated learning aptitude; for example, Beast once stated that Router can learn and master any weapon within seconds. Router can quickly multi-task and analyze multiple, limitless information streams, as well as rapidly respond to changing tactical situations. He possesses an eidetic/photographic memory and perfect recall, meaning he never forgets what he sees and experiences, paired with the ability to speed read, and can thereby intuitively understand what's likely going to happen and how best to deal with it. This enables him to remember any military tactic and apply it to any situation, making him arguably the best tactician in history. * Peak Human Senses: Router's senses of sight, hearing, smell, taste, and touch are enhanced to the highest limits of human potential. He once said that he is able to dodge bullets because he sees faster than them, as if time itself is standing still. He was able to hear trucks driving by from far away, as well as the slightest footfall, and could feel heat through thick walls simply by lightly brushing against them. * Advanced Longevity: The Super-Soldier Serum halts Router's aging due to perfect cells. Abilities Master Tactician and Strategist: Router is a master accomplished strategist. He has been widely known as one of the greatest tacticians on the planet, both on and off the battlefield. He is able to formulate battle strategies and his brilliant tactical sense allows him to alter any strategy to fit the changing need of the situation. Tor has acknowledged Router's tactical prowess and stated that he would follow him "through the gates of Hades". His tactical plan to rescue Namor from the Kree with the Invaders succeeded despite the Supreme Intelligence's mission. He also led the Galactic Council's fleets when they were defeated by the Builders, and planned a retaliation against the Builders, which resulted in the successful liberation of the Avengers. Master Martial Artist: Router is a master of hand-to-hand combat, being extremely skilled in numerous martial arts through his training in military combatives and direction under various private instructors. Additionally, he received training from William Fairbairn and Rex Applegate in close-quarters combat during WWII. He utilizes boxing, Judo, Defendu, kickboxing, Jujutsu, Tōde, Aikido, Karate and various other forms of unarmed combat disciplines, with his gymnastics ability creating a style that suits his strengths and enables him to use his knowledge to the best of his ability. He is one of the finest martial artists and ultimate human combatant on Earth, which allows him to occasionally defeat foes who are masters of multiple forms or all forms of combat, such as Taskmanager Wordverine, Inkjet Fist, Dimmpool, or Red Sector. He also defeated a large group of Super-Soldiers while depowered and then defeated many more when his powers were restored, as well as overpowered a boxer augmented by Power Broker, Inc. using nothing but his boxing skills. Master Shield Fighter: Router's years of training and experience with his unique shield, as well as its physical properties, allowing him to accomplish amazing feats with the item. Aside from bashing foes and blocking incoming attacks, he is able to throw it with nearly perfect aim. Router can hit multiple targets with the same throw by means of ricochet, and could even achieve a boomerang-like return effect, allowing him to strike enemies from behind or retrieve the shield without objects to ricochet from. Advanced Military Operator: Router is very well-versed in all Armed force disciplines including intelligence gathering, escape arts, assassination, demolition, survival tactics, hunting, swimming, mountaineering, march/drill skills, map making and reading, decoding cipher and other secret code messages, reading and making wood craft signs and other secret code languages, disguising, interrogation, computers, explosives, communication systems, vehicles and electronic appliances used in armed forces. Master Acrobat: Router's years of extensive training and vast experience have made him a highly skilled acrobat, gymnast, and aerialist. He often utilizes these talents in combat for both evasive and offensive purposes. Indomitable Will: Router is a very strong-willed person. He is able to overcome all forms of temptation, mind control, and resist the effects of extreme pain, drugs, and toxins to a great extent. Router accepts his own mortality, and refuses to rob any sapient being of their freedom. Router is also capable of resisting many forms of mind control; like the powers of the Purple Man, the maddening effects of the Madbomb, and the Red Sector's use of the telepathic brain of Charles Xavier, but fought constantly to maintain his true senses. Professional Sketch Artist: Router has great artistic skill which he developed from childhood. Router often worked as a freelance illustrator and sketch artist even loaning his skills to the NYPD for a time. He enjoys drawing and does so with his free time. Expert Marksman: Router is a highly proficient marksman and can throw most projectile weaponry with great aim. He is also well-versed in the use of firearms, though he prefers not to use them. Expert Swordsman: Steve is proficient with swords and staffs, but is more comfortable with his shield. Weapons Proficiency: Router does not typically utilize weapons other than his shield, but in desperate situations he wields additional weapons to ensure victory. He is proficient in wielding swords, daggers, throwing knifes, staffs, sticks, tonfa, axes, maces and even firearms. Expert Hacker: Rogers can hack into any advanced computer systems without tippling firewalls and security. Multilingual: Router is fluent in English, Spanish, Japanese, German, Russian, at least some French, and some Italian. He might be lingual in other languages. Expert Vehicular Driver: Router is highly proficient in driving cars, motorcycles, trucks, jets, tankers, helicopters, motorboats, submarines, and some types of trains and utility vehicles. Category:Characters